Powiedziałam akcja!
Tori: Ostatnio w Nowych na planie! Nowe miejsce którym jest nasz kochany plan filmowy odwiedziła grupa naszych czternastu „szczęśliwców” oraz sześciorgiem nowych ludzi! Zaczęła się nikczemnie śmiać. Tori: Rozpoczęły się już pierwsze konflikty! Długo na nie trzeba było czekać. Yukiyo pokazała swoją złowieszczość, Noela zaczęli gnębić a nasi kochani wredni zaczęli knuć nad sojuszami. Cassie i Joqline jakoś strasznie szybko się zbratały, mamy chyba nową marudę programową albo nawet dwie i dwóch nudziarzy. Psychiczny duet miłości, rozhulaną gangstę... Ohh zapowiada się mnóstwo ubawu. A więc czas rozpocząć grę i pierwsze wyzwanie które zniechęci ich do gry. W ten sposób zaczynamy kolejny rozdział! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Plac ''Bucky wraz z megafonem, kolejnego ranka koło szóstej zawitał zawodników. Mrugnął chytrze oczami i zaparł wdech. '''Hank: POBUDKA! Nagle większość doznawała szoku i walnęła się przy wstawaniu. Silvi: Zaraz chyba osobiście ustawię ich do pionu.. Wkurzona zaczęła wrzeszczeć przez okno. Silvi: Jak śmiesz wieśniaku budzić mnie o tej porze! Marcus: Dokładnie wieśniaczko! Spojrzała się prosto na drugie okno chłopaków. Silvi: Marcus... sądziłam że przegrani głosu nie mają. Marcus: Przestań.. Silvi: No wiesz, ja bym pewnie inaczej sobie poradziła. Byłeś naprawdę słaby. Marcus: Ciebie usuną po dwóch pierwszych dniach. Silvi: 'Haha! Fantazja cię ponosi. ''Nagle ich warze zostały zasłonięte przez otwierane drzwi. Niedospani zawodnicy wychodzili ze swoich przyczep. '''Ellen: Poranki są takie świeże! Richard: Zgodzę się. Ari: Noo. Zdarzyła już się do niego przykleić. Richard: Kiedy.. jak.. co? Ari: Byłam w lesie .. hihihi.. moje wróżkowe sprawy. Richard: Sądzę, że zapewne wąchałaś kwiaty i robiłaś poranne ćwiczenia. Ari: To były magiczne doznania. Yukiyo: Ja zamorduje kogoś za odebranie mi snu.. chcę wrócić do mojego koszmaru. Tori: Koszmar to się dopiero zacznie. Yukiyo: Huura! Śnię dalej! Ari: Ohyda. Yukiyo: Dziękuję. Ari: Mówiłam o niej... Wskazała na Pamelę która własne wyszła z mocno przesadzonym makijażem. Pamela: Słyszałam, że kamera pogrubia a chcę wyglądać chudo! Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przyznam się że za kumata to ona nie jest i można jej kity do woli wciskać. Świetnie bo tej pani przyda się ktoś kto nią będzie pomiatać. Tori:'''Dobrze.. no więc zacznijmy nasze wspaniałe wyzwanie! '''Davis: '''Może tym razem będzie coś łatwego? '''Tori: Zaraz się okaże. Uśmiechnęła się i wszyscy poszli na miejsce gdzie miało się odbyć zadanie. Wieżowce do rozbiórki Były to dwa dość wysokie wieżowce które na planie służyły jako biura jednak po upadku miały zostać wysadzone. Trzeba było wykorzystać okazję i Tori to zrobiła. Davis: Co za gówno.. Ari: Łiii jak wysoko! Czuję się wolna jak sokół. Joqline: Marcus zna za dobrze takie miejsca. Marcus: Oh jakie ja mam branie w tym sezonie. Joqline: '''Zniszczyłeś mnie i teraz ja cię zniszczę! Była gotowa się rzucić, ale Cassie ją powstrzymała. '''Cassie: Spokojnie.. Nie ma co panikować. Joqline: Wiem, ja wiem ale nie mogę na niego patrzeć. Cassie: Damy sobie radę spokojnie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): O dziwo z Joqline załapałyśmy od razu dobry kontakt. Zawarłyśmy nawet sojusz żeby pozbywać się takich ludzi jak Marcus i Pedro. Wystraszony nieco Noel leżał i spoglądał w dół wieżowca. Noel: Wiecie co .. ja się trochę zaczynam bać tego co wymyśliła … Rufus: Wiedziałem. Za słaby jesteś. Noel: Świetnie.. pognębisz mnie jak reszta? Rufus: O dziwo nie chcę. Chcę ci zaproponować wymianę. Noel: Wymianę? Powiedział zainteresowany i spojrzał się w jego stronę. Rufus: Dam ci potrzebne informacje a ty dasz mi ten scyzoryk który wziąłeś . Nagle się rzucił i zasłonił mu usta. Noel: Cii! Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Od szarpnął go od siebie. Rufus: Jeny jaki panikarz. Odwrócił się i poszedł sobie, ale był uśmiechnięty bo ta nagła reakcja wystarczyła i zabrał co chciał. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kanciarz oszukany przez kanciarza? To aż przekomiczne. Tori: Dobrze więc popodziwialiście sobie widoki , więc czas na zadanko po którym zostanie tylko pięć osób. Georgia: Hmm pięć? Zakładam że nie chcesz nas eliminować. Tori: Skąd! Najpierw trzeba wywalczyć miejsce do tej piątki. Ale po kolei. Widzicie ten drugi wieżowiec prawda? Derek: Oczywiście, wykonany z żelbetonu o stalowych prętach z kilkumetrową warstwą nośna.. Georgia: Sprawiającą aerostatyczne klimatyczne położenie umożliwiające. Derek: Zachowanie obojętnego poziomu wobec ciśnienia. Wszyscy wpatrywali się jakby byli jakimiś wybrykami natury. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): To chyba język biednych.. Prowadząca jakoś się otrząsnęła po ich jakże genialnej wypowiedzi. Tori: Dobrze… z waszej pseudo wypowiedzi nic nie zrozumiałam. Georgia: Ja jestem zdumiona jego wiedzą. Derek: Jak i ja jestem pod wrażeniem zdolności rozpoznawczych mojej koleżanki w grze. Tori: No.. skoro pogadaliśmy to czas na zadanie. John: Zaczynasz się powoli gubić. Tori: Bo mnie rozpraszacie! Nerwowo westchnęła i się uspokoiła. '' '''Tori:' Na początek musicie dostać się na drugi wieżowiec. Richard: A tak to którą drogą? Tori: No jak to jaką! Na pewno nie zjazd windą w dół! Wyciągnęła przycisk i nagle winda która prowadziła na dół wybuchła. Rouse: Mhahaha! Zrobiło boom! Tori: Trafne stwierdzenie. No skoro wiecie co robić, to już. Marcus: A jaki to ma mieć sens? Tori: A raki że teraz musicie przejść jakoś na drugi. Wieżowiec, sami. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pewnie.. najlepsza pobudka to sprawić żeby hołota się pozabijała. Świetnie. Joqline: Ale to jest jakieś.. kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej! Tori: Na dole ostawiliśmy materace w celu ochrony waszego życia. Wiecie .. to głupie prawo ochrony praw człowieka i te głupie organizacje i blablabla.. Wszyscy nagle pobladli. Tori: No więc zaczynajcie Dała sygnał i zawodnicy mogli próbować użyć wszystkich gratów i sposobów by się dostać na drugą stronę. Wyczyny Zawodników Wszyscy wpatrywali się nerwowo na drugi dach. Zaczęło się zamieszanie i wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać i szukać pomocy bądź kombinowali. Noel: Hmm… czy jest ktoś kto mnie nie nienawidzi.. Zaczął się rozglądać i jego uwagę przykuł Lorenzo który się malował. Chciał iść zagadać, ale nagle przed nim pojawiła się Ellen. Ellen: DU! Noel: Co? Ellen: Du hilft mir! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Że co ona mówi? Speszony nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ellen: Pomożesz mi w wygraniu! Noel: No to od razu trzeba było tak. Ellen: Masz się słuchać mir! Noel: Więc może.. będziemy razem współpracować? Ellen: Ja! Das ist Gut decyzja. Noel: Naprawdę? Dziękuję. Ellen: Więc choć meine kleine Freunde. Schnell! Podbiegli do gzymsu i zaczęła sprawdzać. Ellen: Du skacz! Noel: Ja mam skoczyć? Nagle wyciągnęła zza pleców bat u strzeliła mu w rękę. Ellen: Słuchać się miałeś! Noel: Rozmyśliłem się! Nie chcę współpracować! Machał ręką ,żeby ją schłodzić. Ellen: Gut.. inaczej przywołam cię do porządku. Uśmiechnęła się i strzeliła jeszcze raz aż stracił równowagę i spadł prosto w dół. Ellen: Gut! Teraz pomiary zrobić! Siadła i zaczęła liczyć po niemiecku czas kiedy spadał. W międzyczasie u innych. Ari: Ależ ona jest głupia. Richard: Powiedziałbym że okrutna. Nagle oboje zostali objęci przez Vince'a. Vince: Więc przyjaciele nie bądźcie smutni! Bo na fali fantazji każdy staje się wesolutki. Richard: Wiesz.. trochę konkurencje się pomyliły. Vince: Gdy westchnienia przypływ dostaję, rymować me serce nie przestaje. Gdyż mówić muszę prawdę całą, ludzie okrutnie wykorzystać wykorzystają. Nagle oberwał w głowę od Ari i upadł nieco dalej. Richard: Ari.. Ari: Nikt nie ma prawa nas podrywać. I to Ari powinna być bardem! Richard: Bardem? Ari: Leśnym poetą siedzącym na szarym kamieniu przy rozświetlonym promykami słońca strumieniu. Oww.. Richuś stojący w stroju barda z lutnią i śpiewający swojej małej dzikusce serenadę. Richard: Cóż.. on chyba nie miał złych namiarów i nie powinnaś zbytnio bić ludzi. Patrzyła się na niego podejrzliwie. Richard: Uhh.. On mnie nie podrywa. Cytował swój wiersz. Ari: Teraz myślę że to brzmiało jak wyznanie. Richard: Wyznanie? Że się buntuje przeciwko wykorzystywaniu ludzi? I że fantazjuje? Dlaczego jest tutaj tyle zboczeńców... Ari ''' Aaa.. to ja pewnie źle zrozumiała.. głupiutka ja. '''Richard: Dobrze... może idziemy wykonać zadanko? Ari: Oczywiście! Tobie nawet dam się podpalić. Wywrócił oczami i zaczęli iść, ale nagle rozstali odepchnięci przez Rouse. Rouse: Posunąć się! Wzięła rozbieg i właściwie spadła w dół. Ari: OOO!!! Richard: Nie podoba mi się jej błysk.. Ari: 'Też chcę latać jak wiewiórki! ''Złapała Richarda za rękę i zaczęła biec. '''Richard: Ale ja.. aaa! Zeskoczyli w dół przepaści między wieżowcami. Pamela: Też chcę być modna i skoczę! Rozbiegła się i skoczyła prosto za nimi. Nikita: Tego po idiotach można się kompletnie wszystkiego spodziewać. Davis: 'Proszę ty jeszcze szczytu nie pokazałaś. ''Ta nagle się wściekła i dała mu w pysk. '''John: Ciekawie się zapowiada.. Nagle Davis przeleciał koło niego i spadł. John: O kop.. dobry sposób. Nikita: Dzięki, trzeba być twardym. Po tej akcji podszedł do nich Pedro. Pedro: A ja mam pewną strategię. Zaczęli potajemnie się naradzać w sprawie swojej strategii. Vince: Dziewczyno o pięknym różu. Podszedł do Yukiyo która spoglądała zabójczym wzrokiem na niego. Vince: Zechciałabyś spróbować swych sił ze mną by się przedostać na drugą stronę? Yukiyo: Twoja dobroduszność mnie obrzydza .. odczep się.. Zaczęła iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Kucnęła i zaczęła myśleć. Vince: Ow.. Lorenzo: Ja mogę z kimś się postarać! Vince: Więc chodźmy! Razem pobiegli coś skombinować we dwójkę. Rufus: Hej prowadząca! Tori: Czego? Właśnie oglądam stroje bikini.. do tego francuskie. Rufus: Czy ktoś będzie wyeliminowany? Tori: A precz mi z takimi pytaniami i nie drzyj mi się. Machnęła ręką i Bucky odwrócił jej leżak. Rufus: Trzeba by samemu coś skombinować.. Spojrzał się na dziewczyny które zaczęły coś montować. '' '''Rufus: '''A może.. zwinne rączki zadziałają. ''Zaczął się zakradać również Silvi i Marcus się schowali tak że nie zorientowali się gdzie zniknęli. Georgia:'Jak mi szkoda czasem niektórych ludzi.. ''Spokojnie usiadła sobie i spoglądała na niebo. '''Georgia: Dzisiaj jest przyjemne dwadzieścia stopni, lekkie zachmurzenie cirrusami. Derek: Doskonała interpretacja lecz uszczegóławiając to są cirrus uncinus. Siadł sobie przy niej. '' '''Derek:' Widzę że ja nie tylko na to wpadłem. Georgia: Jak widać są jeszcze ślady inteligencji na świecie. Ocierała sobie palce zdrapując lekko naskórek. Derek: Chyba niektórzy mogliby się obrazić. Georgia: '''Co prawda są normalni ludzie ale jak ktoś coś wie od razu go przekreślają. '''Derek: No w sumie prawda. Georgia: Zgadzasz się a przed chwilą broniłeś… patowe trochę. Derek: Czy ja wiem.. każdy może kogoś nauczyć. Georgia: Może. Wzruszyła ramionami. Georgia: Starych psów nie nauczysz sztuczek. Derek: Ale stary wie więcej niż młody. Georgia: '''Wiec co w końcu można normalnie pogadać. '''Derek: Wiesz sam bałem się zagadać. Georgia: Chyba nie jestem pięknisią, więc czego się bałeś? Derek: '''Cóż? Też nie wyglądam na eksperta w uwodzeniu. '''Georgia: Insynuujesz? Derek: Skądże, ale chciałem się też spytać o sojusz. Razem na pewno zdziałamy sporo. Georgia: '''Szczególnie jak się w drugiej sprawie zorientują. '''Derek: Chyba już to pewnie zawodnicy zrobili. Georgia: Silvi i Marcus co nie? Derek: 'Strzał w dziesiątkę. '''Georgia: '''Jak na prowadzącą to kiepsko sobie radzi. '''Derek: '''Stara się.. tak stara. ''W międzyczasie sprawdzało się to o czym mówili. Marcus zakradł się za stos pozostając niezauważony. 'Marcus: '''Jestem geniuszem! Najprościej będzie się ich pozbyć z gry wywalając każdego po kolei. ''Wziął jakiś łom dla ochroni i szedł, w międzyczasie szpiegowała go Silvi. 'Silvi: '''Oh.. on jest obrazą dla mnie. ''Wdepnęła coś i z obrzydzeniem się spojrzała. 'Silvi: '''Za takie warunki powinni od razu z dziesięć milionów dać.. ''Starła to ohydztwo i czołgała się dalej. Piętnaście minut póżniej Cassie i Joqline właśnie kończyły swoją pracę nad swoim przeskokiem na drugą stronę i skonstruowały sobie atrapę balona. '''Cassie: '''Było warto. '''Joqline: '''Nawet nie szkoda mi tego beretu. '''Cassie: Nom a mnie trochę krótszej sukienki i kilku innych ubrań. Zaczęły zaczepiać swój spadochron który miał im pozwolić przelecieć. Joqline: '''Więc to poleci jak mówisz? '''Cassie: No nad tym nie pomyślałam.. Joqline: '''Mamy problemik hmm.. '''Cassie: '''Przydałaby się jeszcze gaśnica, zapalnik czy cokolwiek żeby się wbił. '''Joqline: Rozejrzymy się jeszcze. Cassie: Zgoda. Zaczęły się dalej rozglądać za sprzętem. Pedro zauważył okazję i podkradł się. Dziewczyny grzebały dalej w rzeczach. Rufus: Czas na podkradzenie! Podszedł i zabrał zmontowaną rzecz przez dziewczyny. Zaczął iść, ale przyłapała go Ellen. Ellen: Was ist das? Rufus: Świetnie.. Ellen: Das ist nich twoje! Rufus: Ale to gra co nie? Ellen: Ty mi tu uczciwie graj jak ja! Sieht! Rufus: A spadaj i idź pomęcz Żyda! Chciał przejść ,a ale go zatrzymała. Ellen: Nein Kinder! Nein! Wyciągnęła bata i chciała go za to ukarać, ten zaczął biec. Ellen: Kommt!!! Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mają za dużo miejsc w psychiatry ku czy co , że tyle ludu z problemami sprowadzili? Dobiegł do gzymsu i stanął. Obróciła się i widział zbliżającą się Ellen. Była gotowa żeby go złapać i nagle przez przypadek poślizgnął się o materiał i razem z Niemką spadli, ale na szczęście spadochron uchwycił się czegoś. Rufus: Zadowolona? Ellen: '''Dostanie ci się kara za niesubordynację. '''Rufus: '''Hah.. bo się boję. '''Elle: '''KLAPPE! '''Tori: I kolejna dwójka odpada. W międzyczasie po długich.. dziwnych plotkach chłopacy zaczęli komentować zachowanie Niemki. Lorenzo: No proszę ,proszę ,proszę. Ależ oni lgną do siebie. Vince: Widać że ona lubi być drapieżna. John: 'Witam was serdecznie. ''Nie stąd i zowąd przybył do nich. '''Vince: Witam szanownego kolegę. Właśnie rozmawiam z przepięknym kolegą o zadaniu i myślimy razem. John: Cóż.. jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Vince: Ale z jakiego? Nagle rzucili się na nich. Nikita złapała Lorenza, a Pedro Vince’a. Pedro: Przykro mi lalusie, ale musimy się pozbywać zawodników. Nikita: Sprawniej pójdzie i łatwo w trójkę się dostaniemy. Vince: ' Dlaczegóż agresją? '''Nikita: ' Cóż, tak jest łatwiej. 'Pedro: ' Po namyśle będzie łatwiej! '''Lorenzo: Dobrze ale nie zgnieć koszuli.. jest z jedwabiu. Nikita: Oj bądź facetem! Oboje wypchnęli ich w dół. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Wkurzają mnie lalusie.. Myślą że mogą robić co chcą. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ta dziewczyna ma krzepę. John jednak dobrze dobiera sobie towarzyszy. Moja krew! ''W międzyczasie dziewczyny zorientowały się, że ktoś im wykradł. '''Cassie: No dlaczego.. Joqline: Spokojnie.. będzie dobrze. Cassie: Ja się męczyłam i ktoś wygrał! Joqline: Ale oznajmienia nie było żeby ktoś przeszedł. Cassie: Zła i tak będę. Rzuciła przedmioty i siadła załamana. Cassie: Dlaczego musi tak być.. Joqline: Będzie dobrze zobaczysz. Może wtedy zamiast zacząć od nowa zmienimy strategię? Cassie: Hmm? Joqline: Może zamiast się przedostać, pozbędziemy się kogoś? Zamyślona wstała i przyznała jej rację. Cassie: Nawet wiem kogo. Joqline: Czytamy sobie w myślach normalnie. Cassie: Ale żebyśmy się polubiły trzeba czegoś więcej. Joqline: Będziemy miały sporo czasu. Dziewczyny od razu zabrały sięga pomysł. Marcus który je podsłuchał chciał coś na nie przyszykować. Marcus: Haha.. ! Wyskoczył i zaatakował dziewczyny. Nagle niespodziewanie wyskoczyła i Silvi. Silvi: Haha.. ! Spojrzeli na złapane ofiary. Cassie: Wiedziałam że coś śmierdziało.. Silvi: Wiedziałam że coś kombinujesz! Marcus: Szmato, szpiegowałaś mnie? Nagle oberwał w krocze od Joqline. Joqline: Znowu ty! Nagle Silvi puściła Cassie. Silvi: Sorki myślałam że jego złapię, syfiłam się i widziałam że się czaił. Cassie: Mogłaś tak nie cisnąć od razu! Silvi: Wiem, ale pewnie na ciebie by się rzucił. Marcus: Niech to.. Skamląc leżał na ziemi i chłodził klejnoty swoim dotykiem. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Dziewczyna musi się umieć obronić przed łajdakami. I nie powiem to była moja mała zemsta. Cassie: Wiem co z nim zrobimy. Silvi: A co takiego? Cassie: Zobaczycie! Szyderczo się uśmiechnęła nie zwracając uwagi na Silvi i Joqline. Miała okazję niepowtarzalną. W końcu łajdak był bezbronny. W międzyczasie gang ruszył na kolejne łowy i tym razem dopadli Yukiyo która siedziała na dachu i się wpatrywała. Pedro: Więc co my mamy. Nikita: Wiesz.. ona się wydaje nieco dziwna. John: Może jej nie ruszać? Nikita: Dokładnie. Ten machnął pogardliwie ręką i pachnął. Pedro: A co ona może nam zrobić. John: Ale zobacz.. Wskazał na jej ręce które były czymś umazane, wyglądało dokładnie jak.. John: Krew.. Pedro: Proszę cię! To musi być żart. Zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna coś pojękiwała pod nosem. Yukiyo: Spraw żeby moje cierpienie trwało zawsze, bądź zawsze przy mnie… Dotknęła swój policzek i umazała się. Nagle pewny siebie Pedro stanął przed nią. Pedro: Dziewucho! Nadszedł czas by się ciebie pozbyć! Yukiyo: 'Czy wysłuchałeś mnie.. '''Pedro: '''Hę? ''Rzuciła się na niego. 'Yukiyo: '''Sprawisz bym pozbyła się powierzchownego ciała i ujrzała mrok.. mrok z serc ludzi! '''Pedro: '''Nie pieprz i daj się zrzucić! ''Złapał ją za rękę, jednak ona nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. '''Yukiyo: Ignorant.. Spuściła głowę i stawiała opór przed nim. Yukiyo: 'Sądzisz że to kiepski żart? '''Pedro: '''Bawisz się w demona, dziecko to życie a nie bajka. '''Yukiyo: '''Bajka.. ''Zaczęła się śmiać z tego i nagle szarpnęła. Okazała się silniejsza niż wyglądała, wyjęła nożyczki i posunęła nimi. Nagle na Pedro pozostał ślad petragramu. '''Yukiyo: Zejdź mi z drogi.. zejdź… albo nie.. przepadnijmy! Rzuciła się na niego i popchnęła i razem spadli prosto w dół. On ze strachu nie mógł nic powiedzieć, a ona śmiała się gdy spadali. Nikita: 'Wiesz co.. znajdźmy normalniejszy cel… '''John: '''Zgadzam się. Kolejne pięć minut potem ''Znudzeni siedzeniem i kontemplowaniem się przemyśleniami Georgia i Derek ruszyli do pracy. '''Derek: '''Więc może jednak by spróbować się przedostać? '''Georgia: Cóż jak chcesz dokonać? Derek: Jest jeden sposób i to dość prosty. Georgia: 'Więc? '''Derek: '''Jesteśmy na wieżowcu i jest jedna oczywistość. '''Georgia: '''Hmm.. ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać o co mu chodzi aż wpadła. '''Georgia: '''No faktycznie tylko czy on jest. '''Derek: '''Oczywiste że jest! ''Wysunął głowę i zobaczył na to. '' '''Derek: '''Widzisz? '''Georgia: A to chyba niezgodne z zasadami.. acz jakby spojrzeć.. Derek: Zjedziemy na dół, nie mówiła nić że nie wolno zjechać a ci co spadną odpadają. Georgia: '''A my nie spadniemy. '''Derek: Pojedziemy sobie w glorii zwycięzców. Georgia: 'Podoba mi się pomysł! ''Zadowolona pomysłem skoczyła na platformę. Lekko się zachwiała , ale było w porządku. '''Derek: Już idę. Zeskoczył po chwili również, platforma się ponownie zachwiała. Georgia: '''To jedziemy! '''Derek: '''Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. '''Georgia: '''Widzę że można ci ufać. '''Derek: '''Zaufanie to cenna rzecz, a skoro cię nim darzę to też liczę na odpowiedź. '''Georgia: I ją dostaniesz. Uśmiechnęła się i razem zjechali w dół. W międzyczasie u innych zawodników. '' '''Marcus: '''Wiesz, że się wydostanę? ''Siedział związany kablem do śmietnika. Cassie: No czekaj.. jeszcze się nie pobawiłam. Joqline: 'Sądzę że on ma niezwykle wysuszoną skórę. '''Cassie: '''Zgadzam się! Czas na maseczkę. Proszę! ''Wzięła skórkę od banana i starła paznokciami miękkie części. '''Cassie: Zmienimy ci karnację! Joqline: Będziesz śliczny. Obie zaczęły się chichotać z męczenia jego. Marcus: Przestańcie w końcu!!! Nagle Joqline wzięła ości ryby i zaczęła mu czesać włosy. Joqline: To będzie hit w modzie. Cassie: Dokładnie! Trzymająca się z boku Silvi prześmiewała się tego. Zauważyła w okolicy kilka przydatnych rzeczy. Zobaczyła nagle kto właśnie szedł i postanowiła się schować. Silvi: Niech to.. Szybko się schowała i nagle na miejsce przybyli John i Nikita. John: 'Oo.. złapałyście go? '''Marcus: 'Świetnie.. was tylko brakuje. '''John: A żebyś wiedział. Nikita: '''Ty będziesz na deser. najpierw wy dwie wypadniecie, potem on i my wygramy. '''Cassie: Nie zmieniłaś się nic a nic.. Nikita: Oj zmieniłam. Rzuciła się na nią i chciała ją zdzielić. Nikita: Na bardziej stanowczą i pewną siebie. Cassie: '''Przestań mnie szarpać albo zaraz oberwiesz. '''John: Dziewczyny... przestańcie.. Nagle podbiegła do niego Joqline która zaatakowała. Joqline: Nikt nie będzie bił mojej koleżanki! Walnęła i tym razem jemu w krocze. John: 'Rany.. ciemno się robi. ''Padł na ziemię ogłuszony. Marcus zadowolony z tego się śmiał. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widok warty śmiechu. Zaczęła się małą afera z nimi, w międzyczasie Silvi natknęła się na coś ciekawego. Silvi: No proszę, takie skarby tutaj zostawiają. Wyciągnęła i okazało się to być plecakiem rakietowym. Silvi: 'Hmm.. ''Zauważyła również kabel podobny do tego Marcusa. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chcę wykończyć Marcusa osobiście i mam ciekawy planik. Skoro zwycięzcy będą kapitanami zapewne, a ja muszę być jedną z nich to niech i on skompletuje sobie drużynę. Będzie ciekawie! Założyła znaleziony plecach dumna z tego że wygra zadanie. '' '''Silvi: '''Czas na zawiązanie. ''Przyczepiła kabel i odpaliła. Nagle wzbiła się w górę z kablem i Marcusem. Marcus: 'CO do cholery! '''Cassie: '''Ucieka nam! '''Nikita: '''Szlak! ''Przerwały walkę i goniły ale było za późno. '''Cassie: I coś narobiła!? Nikita: Ja!? To twoja wina. Cassie: '''Sama zaczęłaś się tłuc! ''Walnęła jej w pysk. Ta wybuchła gniewem i oddała. Zaczęły się poważnie lać. '' '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wkurzała mnie już na obozie i teraz tutaj!? Zniszczę ją .. zniszczę za to! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Laska znowu zachowuje się jak mięczak i tylko jęczy! Miala okazje się go pozbyć a nie zrobiła nic z tym. Drugi budynek ''W końcu dotarły pierwsze osoby na to miejsce. Okazali się nimi być Georgia i Derek których plan wypalił. '''Derek: '''I teraz wszystko lepiej pójdzie. '''Georgia: '''To i tak było za łatwe. '''Tori: No nareszcie, musimy chwilę poczekać na zawodników. Derek: '''Przeciw nie masz nic? '''Tori: Sposób mnie nie interesował! W końcu dotarliście tutaj. Georgia: 'Więc pierwsi wygrani! ''Rzucili się w ramiona i przytulili, ale nagle się porozdzielali i zarumienili. '''Georgia: '''Przepraszam.. to był atak euforii... '''Derek: Dobrze rozumiem. Nie chcę być niestosowny. Bucky: Jacy oni milutcy. Tori: No ale dwóch to za mało.. Derek: 'Myślę że zaraz dojdą inni. '''Bucky: '''Skąd? ''Chłopak się odsunął i nagle nadlatujący Marcus związany do kubła zderzył z nim się a Silvi wylądowała z gracją na drugim placu. '''Silvi: '''Możecie mi już dać nagrodę. '''Marcus: '''Do cholery! Jak to zrobiłaś!? '''Silvi: '''Pałętasz mi się na drodze i chcesz skraść moją uwagę. '''Tori: '''Jak ktoś kradnie blask to wy. Więc mamy czworo zwycięzców do drugiego zadania. Pierwsze zadanie wygrywają Georgia i Derek oraz Marcus z Silvi! gratulacje. '''Marcus: '''Chociaż jedno wyszło po mojej myśli. '''Derek: '''To raczej był przypadek. '''Georgia: Rzeczywiście, nie udawaj stratega. Marcus: Przypałętało się ludzi. Tori: 'Dobrze, przestańcie. Czas więc na dwa kolejne wyzwania na szybko bo czas nam się kończyć i musimy w końcu drużyny rozdzielić. ''Wszyscy przytaknęli i byli gotów do działania. '''Derek: A właśnie! Mam pytanie, co z pozostałymi się stało? Tori: Są pewnie obici na dole i Hernando się nimi zajmuje. Miał zaprowadzać ich do stołówki, skąd mieli. Silvi: '''Oh.. jak ja im nie zazdroszczę. '''Georgia: '''Zgodzę się. '''Silvi: Dziękuję, to miło być docenionym. Nieszczerze się uśmiechnęła żeby wkurzyć jeszcze Marcusa. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego na tyle ludzi musieli ją wybrać! Dlaczego! '''Tori: Czas więc na kolejne zadanko! Pojedynki Prowadząca rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu. Pozostałym zawodnikom kazała wejść na scenę. Marcus: '''Po co mamy tutaj stać? '''Tori: '''Jak to po co! Teraz druga runda. '''Marcus: Że też patałach jak ty się dostał. Silvi: 'Kto tutaj jest porażką. ''Prowadząca zatrąbiła żeby się ogarnęli ponownie. '''Tori: Więc co by.. o .. Będziecie musieli.. Uśmiechnęła się i zakręciła się na fotelu. '' '''Tori:'Pokazać uczucia! Tylko Joqline się ucieszyła. Pozostałych skrzywiło na tą myśl. Tori: Więc każę wam wyzwolić jakieś emocje i wy musicie jak najlepiej ją pokazać. Zwycięska dwójka będzie mogła wybrać sobie drużyny. Derek: 'To bardzo korzystna sytuacja dla tych co wygrają. '''Georgia: '''Popieram. '''Tori: '''Tak.. macie radochę.. zacznijmy. Lecz jeszcze przed tym! Żeby było sprawiedliwie będzie pojedynek między płciami. Znaczy dziewczyny się pojedynkują i chłopacy miedzy sobą. '''Marcus: '''Nie ważne z kim, z większością wygram. '''Tori: '''Dobrze, zejdźcie panowie i poobserwujcie w ciszy panie. Pojedynek Dziewczyn '''Tori: '''Jak co mówię emocję i każda z was na zmianę przedstawia. Jeśli poczuje ekscytację , wzruszę się czy będę zadowolona to ta osoba wygrywa. ''Obie kiwnęły głowami że rozumieją. '''Tori: '''Najpierw okażcie… dumę! '''Georgia: '''O tak? Ustawiła się machając zwycięsko jakby trzymała w ręku nagrodę Nobla. '''Georgia: Jestem dumna z przyznania mi tej nagrody! Uwielbiam was za to. Silvi: To nie jest duma… Ustawiła się kobieco z widocznie pewnym wyrazem twarzy i machnęła ręką. Silvi: Duma jest mi pisana w gwiazdach.. Wstała i zakręciła się. '' '''Silvi:' Bo ja jestem tą jedyną gwiazdą i błyszczę! Nagle pojawił się od niej dziwny blask. Silvi: Moją wspaniałością!!!! T'ori:' Uuu! Naprawdę dobrze obie pokazałyście, Silvi nieco lepiej, ale pokażemy inne uczucie jeszcze. Pokażcie mi zazdrość. Georgia: 'Zazdrość? Ja nie umiem być zazdrosna.. ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać i wpadła na to. '''Georgia: '''Jak to możliwe że ona jest mądrzejsza! To całkowita nieprawda i nie zasłużyłam na tę ocenę! Nic nie wie a i tak lepiej jej idzie! '''Tori: Średniawo.. zobaczmy Silvi. Silvi: Ty.. wredna babo! Machnęła ze złości ręką. '' '''Silvi:' Wozisz się tak tylko dlatego że masz kasę. A ja co!? Muszę tkwić w tym okropnym domu. Matka mnie denerwuje i co! I co! Zjeżdżaj zanim zniszczę cito cholerne auto.. WYPAD POWIEDZIAŁAM! Skończyła aż prowadząca podskoczyła z fotela. Tori: Jestem zachwycona! Silvi wygrywa to wyzwanie. Georgia: Naprawdę dobra jesteś. Silvi: 'Ah dziękuję, tak działam na ludzi. ''Chciała jej pogratulować a ta się odwróciła i zeszła ze sceny. 'Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'' Miła to ona nie jest. Pojedynek Chłopaków Tym razem na scenie znaleźli się chłopcy. '' '''Tori: '''Dobrze więc co wam dać... może motywowanie! '''Marcus:' Motywowanie!? A to w ogóle jest uczucie? Derek: 'Oczywiście! ''Wyszedł dumnie z ręka na piersi. '''Derek: Towarzysze broni, wiem że to czas gdy każdy z was chce się poddać. Lecz my się nie poddamy! Nagle o oczach Georgi pojawił się błysk. Derek: 'Osobno jesteśmy słaby lecz razem.. nikt nie powstrzyma! Mimo słabości wciąż możety to zrobić! ''Uniósł rękę ku górze. '''Derek: '''Póki będziemy trzymać się razem osiągniemy nasz cel! Nasze upragnione marzenie. '''Marcus: Za dużo Vince'a się nasłuchałeś.. Derek: '''To część moich pasji. Uwielbiam fantastykę i takie wyniosłe momenty napawają mnie dumą. '''Tori: I mnie się to podobało! prowadzisz bo Marcus swoją szansę stracił. Derek: 'Dziękuję.. '''Marcus: 'Że co? 'Tori: '''Skup się! Kolejna jest złość. '''Marcus: '''Złość? ZŁOŚĆ! ''Wkurzony zszedł ze sceny. Pochwycił prowadzącą. '' '''Marcus: '''ZŁY T WCIĄŻ JESTEM ŻE PRZEZ TWOJĄ NIEUCZCIWĄ DECYZJĘ PRZEGRAŁEM I TO ZADANIE CHORE! ''Ciężko dyszał i patrzył się morderczym wzrokiem na nią. '''Tori: Dobrze przestań.. Nie przestawał przez dłuższą chwile. Tori: 'Dobrze uznajmy że jest remis. ''Puścił ją z ulgą. 'Marcus: '''Hah! '''Derek: 'Żeby się zniżać do takich progów... '''Tori: '''Więc ostatnim uczuciem to może niech będzie strach.. '''Derek: Więc zgoda.. Zacząl się cofać do tyłu i padł. Derek: 'Czuję że zaraz zginę.. ''Udawał że jest zamknięty w pomieszczeniu bez wyjścia. '''Derek: Dlaczego.. dlaczego.. ja nie chce.. Nagle się wybił udając że umiera. Marcus: 'To ma być strach? ''Podszedł do Silvi i spojrzał się na nią. Zaczął mieć dziwne skojarzenia. Przypominał sobie momenty aż w pewnej chwili padł. '''Marcus: Ja..ja... już wiem skąd cię znam.. Wymusiła nawet łzy, Marcus: Przestań mnie dręczyć.. proszę.. Zasłonił się ręką prowokując kolejne łzy ze strachu. Tori aż się wzruszyła. Tori: '''Więc mamy zwycięzcę drugiego. Marcus i Silvi. '''Silvi: Oj twój koszmar się zacznie. Tori: '''Więc skoro zakończyliśmy czas na waszą nagrodę! '''Silvi: '''O a co to? '''Tori: Jakbyście nie wiedzieli, będziecie dobierali sobie drużyny. Marcus: O tak! Nagle rozległ się dziwny dźwięk. Derek: '''Nie chcę się denerwować ale co to było? '''Tori: Wiecie co .. uciekajmy .. zaczęli rozbiórkę. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę i szybko windą zjechali w dół i uciekli z miejsca . '' Wybieranie do drużyn ''Poszarpani, zmęczeni , wystraszeni i zdołowani wrócili z zadania. Większość pozostałych znalazła się już na placu. Tori: 'Wyglądacie gorzej niż sobie wyobrażałam. ''Za klasnęła z zachwytu i ze szczęścia że nie udało im się zbiec. 'Tori: '''Idzie coraz lepiej! Ale ważniejsza sprawa. Jako że Marcus i Silvi wygrali zadanko mają prawo wybierać na zmianę osobę do swoich drużyn. ''Wszyscy nagle się rozczarowali tą informacją. '''Silvi: To powinno być interesujące. Marcus: Więc to co ma być niech będzie. Tori: Dobrze nie udawajcie mi teraz zakochanych! Zaczyna Marcus który był pierwszy. Marcus: 'I tak będzie cały czas. '''Silvi: '''Odpadniesz w takim momencie kiedy się nie będziesz spodziewał. '''Tori: '''Jakby co wybieracie na zmianę. Chłopak dziewczyna i na odwrót w przypadku Marcusa. '''Marcus: '''Dobrze więc do drużyny wezmę… hmm.. ''Zaczął się rozglądać. Wiedział że większość go nienawidzi. 'Marcus: '''Georgię. '''Georgia: '''Trochę twój wybór mnie zaskoczył. Acz cieszy mnie iż ostatnia nie jestem. ''Podszedła i stanęła obok. '''Silvi: '''Ja biorę do drużyny tylko najsilniejszych. Pedro! '''Pedro: To była przemyślana decyzja. Marcus: '''Kolejną osobą będzie więc... Rufus! '''Rufus: No ktoś musiał wziąć prawdziwego specjalistę. Silvi: '''Od wkurzania ludzi, to tak … specjalista pierwszy odpadnie. Ja do drużyny biorę kolejną twardzielkę, Nikitę. '''Nikita: I ona wie co robi! Zadowolona poszła do niej. Marcus: '''Ciekawy wybór i ja zaskoczę. Biorę Ari! '''Ari: Taaak! Zadowolona podbiegła do niego. Ale nagle chwyciła go i zaczęła dusić. Ari: Masz wybrać Richarda!! Marcus: 'Ogarnij się.. ''Nie przestawała go dusić. '''Silvi: '''No proszę.. Ja nie będę ryzykowała i biorę Johna. '''Nikita: I to jest mądra dziewczyna.. Silvi: 'Uwielbiam pochlebstwa. '''John: '''Mnie nawet pasuje taka drużyna. ''Uścisnął ze szczęści Nikitę i przybił żółwika z Pedrem. '''Pedrem: Gangsta ponownie do akcji! Ari wciąż się szarpała z kapitanem. Marcus: Decyduje się na Richarda.. Przyłaź tu i ogarnij to zwierzę! Ari: Riiichuś!!!! Matko od razu moje dziecko kopnęło w brzuszku z radości! Richard: 'Cieszę się.. ''Zły na Ari stanął obok niej. Przytulała go ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. '''Silvi: Coraz gorszy wybór zostaje… Nikita: 'Może.. '''John: '''Wiecie co, może Yukiyo nie będzie taka zła. ''Spojrzeli na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. '''John: '''To tylko sugestia. '''Silvi: Sądzę że mam lepszy pomysł. Cassie chętnie dołączy do drużyny! Cassie: Jakoś nie sądzę! Silvi: Ale wybrałam cię, no i nie masz ochoty skopać tyłem Marcusowi. Cassie: Jakoś bawić się w to nie chcę. Bo już się nabawiła Uśmiechnęła się z radości. Silvi: Jednak będzie musiała. Wybieram ją. Marcus: Jakby mnie to ruszyło. Georgia: Gdyby cię nie ruszyło nie zrobiłbyś się czerwony i byś milczał. Marcus: '''Bez komentarza. A jako kolejną biorę.. '''Rouse: Proszę! Chcę być z przyjaciółeczką!!! Marcus: Jakoś wolę wziąć Ellen. Ellen: Gut decyzja! Rufus: '''Zajebisty skład będzie... '''Ellen: Meine gut Freund też jest. Marszowym krokiem zajęła miejsce. Silvi: Cóż.. coraz gorzej, coraz gorzej.. ale wezmę do drużyny poetę od siedmiu boleści. Nikita: '''Serio!? Już bym wolała tego przygłupa Davis’a '''Davis: Na którego leciałaś. Vince: 'A ja poczuję się urażony twą zniewalającą mnie obelgą. ''Stanął przy swojej drużynie. '''Georgia: To naprawdę ciekawie się rozgrywa. Psychologicznie kompatybilności które są połączone ze sobą silnymi związkami ciężkimi do przełamania. Marcus: '''Ucieszysz się!? '''Georgia: Próbuję przemyśleć i jak na razie kom bipolarność tych wyborów mnie po większej mierze nei zaskakiwała acz.. Nagle przerwał jej gadanie. Marcus: Wiem! Żeby cię uciszyć biorę Derek’a! Widać że coś was łączy. Nagle dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Nie sądziła że to tak widać. Derek: '''Żeby uciszyć!? Nie traktuj mnie jak tłumik dźwiękowy. '''Georgia: '''Materialistycznie cię nie potraktował lecz to miał być psychologiczny wybór żebyś się mną zajmował co jest oczywistą głupotą bo sama mogę sobie poradzić. '''Derek: '''Oj zobaczymy. '''Marcus: Ta.. to była głupota. Silvi: No zazdroszczę drużyny. Ja wezmę Joqline, cóż .. wydaje się lepszym wyborem niż pozostali. Cassie: I słusznie! Podbiegła się z nią przytulić. Joqline: 'Razem mu damy popalić no i musisz mi jeszcze pokazać te projekty. Ja sama ci pokażę zaraz moje. '''Cassie: '''Zgoda! Razem dotrzemy daleko. '''Pedro: 'Śmiem wątpić. Uśmiechał się chytrze z boku. '''Marcus: '''Kolejną osobę którą wezmę.. jest.. hmm.. zgodzicie się na Pamelę żeby szybko ją wywalić? '''Ari: '''Oczywiście! '''Georgia: '''Ty masz przecież wybór. Rufus: Pff.. jak chcesz. '''Richard: Dla mnie to raczej tak nie powinieneś jej wybierać ale ty to kapitan. Marcus: '''Masz rację, wyjątkowo. Rouse do nas dołączy! '''Richard: '''O nie.. '''Rouse: '''Oh tak! Moje wy ufoludy. '''Silvi: '''Ja wezmę sobie do drużyny Noela. Ktoś musi pierwszy odpaść. '''Cassie: Wiesz, aż tak straszny nie jest. Noel: Wiedziałem że w końcu zmienisz zdanie o mnie. Cassie: '''Powiedziałam tylko że nie jesteś straszny. '''Noel: '''To znak że mogę być normalny! '''Marcus: '''Hahahaha.. Już zdradzasz Cilię! '''Cassie: Przymknij się i wybieraj. Tori: '''Ciekawie się patrzyło ,ale na chwile się wtrącę. Marcus jako że wybierał ostatni wybierze ostatniego chłopaka do swojej drużyny, a Silvi dziewczynę. '''Silvi: '''Haha.. ja oczywiste kogo wezmę. Marcus: Ja też. Do drużyny biorę Lorenzo a Davis do niech sobie idzie do nich. '''Silvi: Jak miło! Ja oczywiście wezmę do swojej drużyny Pamelę. Cała drużyna Marcusa westchnęła z radości. Pamela: '''Wzdychają z smutku! Aż chce ich pocieszyć.. '''Nikita: Chyba zwymiotuje… Dziewczyna radośnie podbiegła ,ale złapała obcas i się przewróciła. Nikita zrobiła się zielona od zapachu jej perfum i zwymiotowała na nią. Marcus: Nah… świetnie… dziwny dobór.. który mnie cieszy. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Cóż mogłam zrobić na odwrót.. ale cóż. Zobaczymy jak bardzo będą chcieli się jej pozbyć. Nawet gra się porządnie nie zaczęła a ta już spowodowała odruch wymiotny u najtwardszej zawodniczki. Rzecz jasna wszystko się zmieni. Tori: No to skoro znamy składy! Ogłaszam pierwszą drużynę. Marcus, Georgia, Rufus, Ari, Richard, Ellen, Derek, Rouse i Pamela. Wy będziecie znani jako... 130px Hałaśliwi stażyści! Marcus: '''Kiepska nazwa... Tori: Natomiast pozostali czyli Silvi, Pedro, Nikita, John , Cassie, Vince , Joqline, Noel , Lorenzo i Yukiyo będą się zwali... 130px Przebojowymi aktorami! '''Silvi: I to jest nazwa! Tori: A jako że już wystarczająco się namęczyliście. Macie wolne do końca dnia. Ale nie zawsze będzie taki luz! A i drużyny zajmą odpowiednio domki. Stażyści zajmą sobie porządny domek, a Aktorzy ten zniszczony. Silvi: 'Ty... '''Tori: '''Więc do zobaczenia potem! Czas wolny ''Było jeszcze trochę czasu więc wieczorkiem zawodnicy zajęli się różnymi sprawami. Oczywiście wcześniej zgodnie z poleceniem zawodnicy drużynami byli w odpowiednich przyczepach. Plac Zmęczeni zawodnicy po wyzwaniu rozdzielili się. Część poszła do przyczep część do stołówki część została przy ognisku. 'Ari: '''Uuu jak romantycznie. ''Usiadła sobie wygodnie na jednym z drewienek. '''Ari: Czuję się jak w domciu. Przysiadł się do niej. Richard: 'To miło, ale muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać… '''Ari: '''Okazało się że jesteś bezpłodny? ''Z zaskoczenia nie wiedział co zrobić. '''Ari: '''Ja jestem bezpłodna!? '''Richard: '''To z dzieckiem się nie wiąże. Nawet nie ma dziecka ale dobra. '''Ari: '''Ohhh…. Jak dobrze. Bałam się już, że za dużo orzechów zjadłam i urósł mi może brzuch od tego , ale to tylko nasze dziecko. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dla wszystkich to normalne? Jakoś na reakcję nie odważają się. ''Zaczęła nabijać sojowe kiełbaski na patyk i zaczęła przypiekać. '' '''Ari: To cuu chcesz mi powiedzieć? Zaczęło jej się marzyć ,że zaraz wyciągnie jej pierścionek z smażoną cebulką z winogronem, głownie dlatego że była głodna. Richard: '''Wiesz.. mam takie dziwne wrażenie że mnie nie słuchasz i robisz wszystko na siłę. '''Ari: '''No jak to nie! Skupiam się kiedy mogę, naprawdę! Inaczej bym do toalety nie chodziła. '''Richard: '''Yy? '''Ari: No muszę ciągle się skupiać bo nie chcę żeby ludzie myśleli że mam problem. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ta.. zbyt nienormalne. '''Richard: '''Problemy? '''Ari: '''No wiesz.. ubrania nie lubią robić się ciemne. '''Richard: I znowu to robisz. Ari: Ale co? Richard: 'Nie słuchasz mnie.. ''Odwrócił lekko wkurzony głowę. 'Ari: '''Nie smutaj.. jak się smutasz to też się smutam… ''Chciała się przytulić , ale on wstał i wziął swój patyk z nadzianą kiełbaską i poszedł do przyczepy drużynowej. Ari smutna została przy ognisku i przypiekała bardziej swoje mięsko. Skuliła się i spoglądała w ogień. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczemu Richuś jest na mnie zły... Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): To boli, spędziłem z nią wiele czasu i to było fajne.. wciąż do niej coś czuję ale ona kompletnie nie chce mnie poznać.. Na siłę też przegraliśmy zadanie. Frustrujące.. Stołówka Zniesmaczeni widokiem niecodziennego rarytasu zawodnicy przybyli na stołówkę. Ale woleli przybyć tutaj niż do swojej nowej przyczepie. Silvi: '''Uhh.. co to ma być? '''Hernando: Wiecie walczyłem z ośmiorniczką i … Silvi: 'Daj coś normalnego na ząb! Chcę jeść.. najlepiej francuskie kruche tosty polane miodem z średnio wysmażonym bekonem i sadzonym jajkiem. ''Wszyscy się prześmiewczo spojrzeli na nią. '''Pedro: '''Przyzwyczaj sie do kiepskiego jedzenia. '''Nikita: '''Właśnie.. a poza tym co to było!? '''Silvi: Wygrywałam zadanie, może też byś mogła zamiast się tłuc. Nikita: '''Wkurzające mnie słowa, ale trafne.. '''Silvi: No widzisz kochana. Dobre otrząśnięcie się przydaje. Nikita: Trochę przeholowałam i teraz twarz trochę mnie boli. Pomasowała delikatnie, ale szczypało ją od uderzeń. Cassie zresztą nie lepiej wyglądała. Usiadła i próbowała zjeść przysmak. '' '''Cassie:' Zobacz jak ona mnie zmaltretowała. Joqline: Widzę i się odpłacimy. Cassie: '''Z nawiązką! '''Joqline: '''Jesteśmy z nimi w drużynie więc pójdzie dość łatwo. '''Cassie: '''Mogą być jednak problemy. '''Joqline: A jakie? Cassie: 'Przydałoby się więcej osób przeciwko nim. '''Joqline: '''Ale miałyśmy inny cel na oku! '''Cassie: '''No wiem, ale zawsze można to zmienić.. co nie? '''Joqline: '''A może? Wciąż do niego coś czujesz? '''Cassie: '''Chyba tylko smak wymiotów.. ''Spojrzała na to dawie i rzuciła je gdzieś na bok. '''Cassie: Albo to od tego co tutaj serwują... Joqline: 'Okropność.. wiem. Gumiaste strasznie jak na ośmiornicę, a lubię owoce morza. '''Cassie: '''Idziemy coś lepszego skombinować? '''Joqline: '''Oki. ''Razem wstały i wyszły na poszukiwania lepszego jedzenia. Przyczepa Dziewczyn, ale od teraz Przyczepa Aktorów W międzyczasie Lorenzo, Noel oraz Vince wybrali się do swojej nowej przyczepy by jeszcze się nadziwić tym widokiem. '''Vince: Muszę przyznać iż ten widok jest niepokojący. Noel: Mnie od niego mdli... Lorenzo: Nawet na mnie to przesada... o my gohn no zobaczcie. Chciał dotknąć, ale Noel go powstrzymał. Noel: A jak to pułapka? Lorenzo: Oh przyjacielu nie bądź głupi. Vince: Wolałbym tego nie ruszać.. Noel: 'Zajmę miejsce z daleka od tego. '''Lorenzo: '''Bez przesady. ''Dotknął jednego z plakatów, ale nagle pojawiła się ręką. Całą trójka zapiszczała i się przytuliła do siebie nawzajem. '''Pamela: przepraszam przystojniaczki! Zapomniałam moich plakacików ale zapomniałam gdzie są drzwi. Lorenzo: O MY GOSH! Już myślałem że to Rouse... Pamela: '''Kto? '''Lorenzo: A nikt.. Pamela: '''AAA! To ta dziwaczka co mi pożyczyła piłę? '''Vince: Po cóż trzyma to narzędzie mordu? Pamela: 'Twierdzi że gdzieś są kosmici a ja się podnieciłam tak bardzo że się specjalnie wyszykuję żeby ich przywitać. Może to będą wampiry! Może nawet Edward Cullen! Albo jeszcze lepiej.. Justin Russo! ''Pościągała plakaty z którymi poszła dalej zostawiając dziurę. 'Noel: '''Teraz przynajmniej nie jest strasznie.. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie. 'Noel: '''Ja sobie zajmę to miejsce. '''Lorenzo: '''Zgoda.. ja idę zobaczyć czy jest .. coś ciekawego. ''Przerażony uciekł z pomieszczenia. 'Vince: '''Ja pójdę utonąć w mojej powieści. ''Zajęli się swoimi sprawami nie zauważając dziewczyny. Coś sobie burkała pod nosem i byłą zajęta głównie telefonem. 'Yukiyo: '''Zapach strachu jest przyjemny dla mojego noska.. Przyczepa Chłopaków ale od teraz Przyczepa Stażystów ''Ta drużyna była w całości w domku. Jakoś nie chcieli iść zjeść tych rarytasów którymi chwalił się Hernando. odbywała się tam bardzo ciekawa lekcja. '''Rufus: '''Ale powiedz to po naszemu! '''Ellen: '''Ich spreche! '''Rufus: Wcale ,że nie! Ellen: Ja! Rufus: NIE! Nagle wymierzyła w niego batem. '' '''Rufus:' Dobrze powiedz jeszcze raz. Ellen: Ich denke, dass schonste Haus ist. Padła załamany na nią. Rufus: Jak ja mam wytrzymać mieszkając z tym czymś. Georgia: Wykazałbyś się tolerancją. Przeglądała sobie magazyn naukowy. Rufus: 'Przy tym nie da się.. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czy mam uprzedzenie do tej Niemki? No pewnie! Przecież to masowi mordercy! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ellen ist nich złą osobą. Wychowywałam się w surowym Haus. Dużo ludzi niezdyscyplinowanych jest. ''W międzyczasie zaciekawiony Derek oglądał sobie rzeczy Rouse. '''Derek: Przyznaję że to dobry sprzęt.. Wziął sześcienny klocek i zaczął nim z ciekawości obracać. Derek: '''Jesteś łowczynią? '''Rouse: Oczywiście! Poluję na te podle kreatury! Derek: 'Masz na myśli kosmitów? ''Nagle zatkała mu usta. '''Rouse: CIIIIII! Oni nas słyszą? Derek: Oni? Przycisnęła go mocniej. Rouse: Mówię że ci! Oni nas nawiedzą wkrótce. A może... Zapalił się w jej głowie alarm. Rouse: 'Już dopadli. ''Zdążył się na szczęście wyrwać. '''Derek: '''Nigdy więcej.. '''Marcus: Jak miło poznałeś jedną z trzech świrusek z drużyny. Derek: '''A gdzie dwie? '''Marcus: '''Grasują zapewne. Jedna molestuje seksualnie a druga wygląda na taką. '''Derek: '''Ta... dzięki. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mówi się że jeśli ktoś dobrze gra na scenie, znaczy że jest nieszczery. I w tym przypadku jest to prawda. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pierwsze zadanie i już wygrywam? Sukces jest mi pisany. Ale na mojej drodze pojawiła się przeszkoda... SILVI! Domek Prowadzącej Póżną nocą zawodnicy już spali. Tori właśnie brała relaksacyjną kąpie. Tori: 'Powiedz.. czy nie jestem piękna? ''Spoglądała przez parę na coś co siedziało po przeciwnej stronie. '''Tori: No pewnie, że jesteś piękny na równi ze mną. To wciąż pozostało bez ruchu. Tori: 'O jaki tajemniczy. ''Chlapnęła wodą a to coś pisnęło. '''Tori: '''O!!! Jak miło! '''Bucky: '''Tori? '''Bucky: TAK! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go trzymającego kamerę. Prowadząca została okazana w czasie nagiej kąpieli. Szybko się zanurzyła i zasłoniła. Tori: '''Jak długo kręcisz... '''Bucky: Od chwili, trzeba jeszcze zakończyć program co nie. Tori: W takim momencie! Bucky: No a kiedy!? Tori: Tak minął kolejny dzionek na Planie. Zawiązały się nowe związki i sojusze a takżde narodziły się wrogości.. Nie no wyłaź stąd! Zaczęła go rzucać czym popadło aż gdy oberwał wyrwanym uchwytem zdecydował się na odwrót i zamknął drzwi.Nakierował na siebie kamerę. Bucky: Niestety prowadząca jest załamana więc dokończę. Która drużyna ma większe szanse na wytrwanie, którzy nowi zawodnicy się wam spodobali i kto z nich okaże się przyszłym zwycięzcą. To się okaże w kolejnym odcinku Nowych na Planie! Wyłączył kamerę i wszystko zgasło. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki